According to the generally known state of the art, electric or fluidic lines are usually fastened to a support structure by means of screwed or riveted holder assemblies. In doing so, the holder is firstly arranged to the support structure by separate fastening means such as screws, and a receiving section of the holder assembly receives the line, which may be achieved by means of a clip connection, a sleeve connection, or similar. In these solutions, a high assembly effort is encountered when positioning the holder assembly to the support structure, the installation of the fastening means as well as the mounting of the line to the holder assembly. Particularly in vehicle technology, mounting holes for receiving fastening means have a weakening effect on the support structure. To avoid this, usually constructive thickness increases need to be provided in the areas where fastening will occur.
DE 40 08 239 C1 discloses a technical solution, which proposes a holder assembly making do without separate fastening means, by means of which a line may be fastened to an opening within a support structure. The holder assembly is intended for the fastening of an electrical power line comprising a plurality of individual cables, wherein a disk made of synthetic material having edge recesses is provided, and the edge recesses are each covered by lugs running in the circumferential direction such that they fix the individual cables by means of pretensioning. To mount the holder assembly within an opening, it is embodied in two parts, wherein each half of the holder comprises a curved shell close to the centre point of the disk which may receive a central line, which forms the core of the power line as an energising line. The energising line is encompassed by both shells, and the individual remaining cables of the power line are received by the edge recesses, which are distributed around the central power line in a star-shaped manner. The holder assembly as a total is inserted into openings of common supports mounted to the structure in a form-fitting manner, and is secured by means of a tightening strap.
A disadvantage in this technical solution is the particular conception focusing on a multi-core electrical line such that this state of the art is applicable only in this particular embodiment. Consequently, the holder assembly is quite a complicatedly constructed component, the mounting of which proves to be quite complex, as all lugs pointing radially outside, one after the other, need to be clamped to the edge region of the opening in a form-fitting manner.
An aspect of the present invention, therefore, provides a holder assembly to install differently embodied lines without needing any fastening means in openings of a support structure, which is simply structured and can be mounted quickly and safely.